


Not Okay

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is where things get a little self-indulgent, but the author attempts to handle them decently anyway. Heads up for untagged pairings because tagging them would be a spoiler...
> 
> Thanks again to my beta/cheerleader who keeps me on track. :)

Nothing turned out to be enough to disrupt Sousuke's sex life for most of what remained of the week. Seijuurou claimed they had to abstain because Sousuke was loud and it would be rude to subject Rin to that, but Sousuke knew that was a lie. There was something more to it, and Sousuke was determined to find out what. Even if it meant doing something he ordinarily wouldn't have done.

Like coaxing Sei into cutting class and coming home with him to have a quickie. 

"Just because it's during the day doesn't mean Matsuoka's not going to be there," Seijuurou murmured as they stumbled through the door. 

"It does when I know he's spending the day with his mom and sister," Sousuke replied.

Seijuurou had no defense against that, and soon Sousuke had him on all fours on their bed, biting the back of his neck as he thrust slowly into Seijuurou's beautiful body.

"Nnnggh," Seijuurou arched a little as Sousuke bit a particularly sensitive area. "What's with the aggression all of a sudden?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, but you usually like it when I top, not the other way around."

"Maybe I'm just feeling possessive." Sousuke licked the red mark he'd left on Seijuurou's shoulder. "Maybe I just feel the need to mark you with my scent."

"So he did tell you, then?" Seijuurou turned his head, urging Sousuke into a kiss. "I told him he needed to."

"Who?" Sousuke murmured. "And tell me what?"

Seijuurou didn't respond right away, choosing instead to engage in more kisses. And Sousuke let him because he was ready to come, and he loved the intimacy of kissing Seijuurou when he came. He tensed as Seijuurou's tongue traced over his. And then his body released in a hot rush, Seijuurou pulsing around him as he came, too. 

"Mmmmm." Still inside, Sousuke nuzzled Seijuurou's ear. "That was amazing, Sei."

"Agreed," Seijuurou said. "I like Aggressive Pookie. Let's do that more often, hm?"

"Sure," Sousuke agreed. "But only if you tell me what it was someone was supposed to let me know?" 

"Oh. Um." Seijuurou rolled over, a small smile on his lips. "Matsuoka was supposed to tell you that he and I had sex. But...uh, obviously, he didn't." 

Sousuke stared down at him in shock. "You did...what?" he managed. 

"We had sex," Seijuurou repeated. "The summer between his second and third year."

*~*~*~*

Seijuurou went to take a shower. Sousuke remained on the bed, staring at the wall. Rin and Sei had had sex. And Rin had never told him. It was a very sudden thing to have to come to terms with, especially considering it bothered him less that Seijuurou had slept with his best friend and more that Rin had felt the need to keep it a secret. Sousuke knew Rin liked guys. At least when it came to sex. He was definitely flirty with girls, but romantically and sexually, Rin preferred men. Sousuke had always known, and it had never been a big deal. It was the whole reason he'd come out to Rin first before telling anyone else, but to think Rin wouldn't extend him the same level of trust in return...

"Hey, Pookie?" Seijuurou's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you get me a towel, baby? I thought there was one in here, but there isn't."

"Sure, yeah." Sousuke stood and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. He grabbed the towel on the top most shelf of the linen closet and set it on the little stool next to the shower stall. "It's right here for when you're done."

"I'm done."

The water shut off. 

Seijuurou opened the sliding glass door.

They stared at each other. Sousuke had yet to get dressed, so they were equally naked. It was strangely appropriate for the moment, and as they stood there, facing off, Sousuke found he didn't have it in him to be upset.

"I'm not mad," he said at length. "Just...surprised, I guess."

"It was before I knew you," Seijuurou said. "Before Matsuoka even knew you'd come back."

"I know," Sousuke said quietly. "But...did he say...did he say anything specific to you?"

"About what?"

"About liking men? Or was it just..."

"Oh, I knew." Seijuurou grabbed the towel and rubbed it over his hair. "And I told him I knew, and that I was bi, so if he ever needed someone to talk to, I was least likely to freak out."

"And that's how it happened?"

"No, no. We had that conversation long before we spent the night together. The sex was just...he needed someone. And he came to me." 

"He...came _on_ to you?"

"Kind of. He kissed me first. But I didn't actively try to stop him." Seijuurou tossed the towel into the laundry basket. "He's rather attractive. And hard to resist when he's needy. As I'm sure you know."

Sousuke looked away. "Yeah. I know."

Seijuurou came around behind him and put his chin on Sousuke's shoulder. "I figured you did," he said softly, and there was something about his tone that gave Sousuke pause.

"What do you mean by that?" Sousuke asked.

"I mean that if you told me your first time really wasn't with a girl, but with a boy with a girly name, I wouldn't be all that surprised."

Sousuke flinched. "He told you?"

"No," Seijuurou said. "But it wasn't hard to figure out."

Sousuke closed his eyes. "Fuck."

Seijuurou kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you had your reasons for saying otherwise."

"I do, but they seem really stupid now that I know you slept with him, too."

*~*~*~*

They skipped their afternoon classes. Things had gotten too weird, too quickly, and Sousuke needed to be with Seijuurou alone. Uninterrupted. He needed to be right here where he was--on their shared bed, cuddling his boyfriend and trying to figure out what this all meant. 

"I love you," he said for probably the hundredth time. "I really do, and I didn't invite him here for any other reason than he's my best friend and I wanted to spend time with him. I had no intention of doing _anything_ else with him, I swear!"

"Oh honey, I know that. And I told you, I'm not angry."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"I don't know, babe. But you shouldn't. I kept my intimacy with Matsuoka a secret from you just as much as you kept yours from me. Never mind that when it happened, we didn't even know each other. So there's no real clear party at fault here, unless we want to blame Matsuoka for being a cute, sexy asshole."

"No, we can't really do that either." Sousuke snuggled into Seijuurou's chest. "I mean, he is a cute, sexy asshole, but it's not like he knew we'd wind up together. Or that he's hit on either of us since we got together. Or done anything to imply he doesn't like us as a couple."

"True." Seijuurou rubbed his back. "If anything, he's been our biggest supporter. He fed me all sorts of information when he found out I wanted to ask you out."

"What?? What did he say?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Good things. Your favorite foods, your favorite places to hang out. Your secret love of electronic dance music."

Sousuke squirmed and blushed. Seijuurou laughed and kissed his cheek. 

They stayed like that in quiet contemplation until Sousuke spoke again.

"Do you think he's slept with anyone else? That we know, I mean. Do you...do you think he ever did anything with Nanase?"

"Why? Would it bother you if he did?"

"...yes." 

Seijuurou kissed the top of his head. "If it bothers you then no, I don't think he did anything with anyone else we know. Including Nanase."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am. Is it working?"

"A little."

Sousuke looked up. Seijuurou brushed his unruly hair back off his forehead, and rubbed his thumb over Sousuke's lips. They kissed, deep and slow, and Sousuke felt Seijuurou's leg slide between his. 

"Again?" Sousuke murmured. Not that he minded. He was always up for sex when it came to Sei.

"Again," Seijuurou affirmed. "You wanna be on top or the bottom?"

"Bottom." Sousuke rolled to his back, allowing Seijuurou to press his weight into Sousuke's hips. "I want you to remind me who I belong to. Like I reminded you earlier, only harder."

"Mmmm." Seijuurou licked a wet line over his collarbone and sucked his nipple. "I like the sound of that, Pookie." 

"Yeah. Me, too."


End file.
